


Remember Who We Once Had

by BabyBottlePop



Series: Remember Who We Used To Be [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "breastfeeding", Ageplay, Disturbing Themes, Forced infantilism, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Infant Louis, Infantilism, Multi, Polygamy, Stockholm Syndrome, no actual male lactation, toddler niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBottlePop/pseuds/BabyBottlePop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has become accustomed to his new life, but bad days still occur once in awhile. </p><p>Set two years after 'Remember Who We Used To Be'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Who We Once Had

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anything in so long.
> 
> Enjoy!

There are still some days where Louis has trouble feeling happy. 

 

This doesn’t make much sense to him, seeing as there is not much to be sad about. After all, Louis has his daddies who he loves so very much, and his big brother who always makes him smile. 

 

Usually his head feels warm and fuzzy, filled with pleasant thoughts. Other times though, something different occurs. Louis will get strange thoughts and feelings in his head, mostly directed at his daddies. 

 

The feelings were, strangely enough, not good ones. It makes no sense, because why should he be angry at his daddies? They do nothing but love him, so they are the last people Louis should feel so sad or angry at. 

 

Today he and Niall are watching Little Bear. Niall is behind the bars of his playpen, because their daddies don’t want him wandering. The blonde headed boy has half of a Fig Newton grasped tightly in one hand, and a sippy cup full of apple juice in the other. His eyes are watching the screen intently as Little Bear, Cat, Owl, Hen, and Duck adventure through the woods. 

 

Louis is on his favorite blankie in the middle of the room, on his tummy. He feels full and content, because he has just been fed his bottle, and had his nursing time with two of his three daddies, Harry and Liam. He knows that they are cleaning up the kitchen, and when they are done, he is going to be put in his crib for nap time. Harry will likely rock with him for a bit, until he falls asleep. 

 

Speaking of which, Louis wants Harry right now. The living room is very big, and he feels lonely being separated from Niall. He sucks a bit on the pacifier that is secured in his mouth, and gives a small whine, stretching a little as he tries to look toward the kitchen. 

 

It is so difficult to move. His arms and legs feel like jelly, but Louis manages to roll over onto his back. The ceiling looks so far away. He reaches up, as if to touch the ceiling, but his arm only makes it halfway from the floor. 

 

Music starts playing on screen, indicating an end to the episode, and that’s when footsteps emerge. Harry has come into the room, his colorful shirt halfway unbuttoned and his jeans stained with dishwater. 

 

“Hi sweet boys! Are you having fun?”

 

Niall, now finished with his snack, sucks on his crumb covered fingers and stares at their daddy with wide eyes. Louis, meanwhile, feels his heart flutter as he hums faintly and gives a small smile from behind his pacifier. 

 

Harry caught his gaze, green eyes sparkling happily. “My baby boy! Are you ready for some snuggles and a nice nap?”

 

Louis tries to gurgle out a response, but it only results in a glob of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. He rectifies this situation by reaching out toward his favorite daddy, mittened hands curling into fists. 

 

Harry lifts him up with ease, because his daddy is so very strong. 

 

“There’s my tired little baby,” Harry presses his warm lips against Louis’ temple. “Time to go night-nights for a little while.”

 

As Louis lays down for night-nights in his crib, his mind gets that funny feeling again, the uneasy one. He strains against the blanket that is swaddling him, but he is tucked in tightly. Instead of closing his eyes, he stares up at the ceiling which is illuminated by the glow of the sun peeking through the ruffled curtains. 

 

Harry has put on Brahm’s Lullaby, as he sometimes chooses instead of the ocean wave sounds, and the soft music feels comforting. Niall has also been put down for a nap, and Louis can see him through the archway that connects their rooms. 

 

Louis drifts off for an unknown amount of time. When he wakes, his lower tummy feels tender and full. As an automatic reaction, his bladder lets go and his diaper grows warm and full, heavy with urine. His legs can’t move because he is bundled up, so he is stuck with a filthy diaper for the time being. 

 

Usually Louis will cry or whine, and then the baby monitor will pick up on the sound and someone will come to the rescue. This time, he wants a few private moments to think, so he keeps quiet. 

 

Thinking is usually bad. He is a baby, and of course babies and little boys don’t think. That is a job for daddies only. Not thinking is actually a pretty easy thing to do most of the time, but once in awhile Louis’ brain gets funny because it feels like something is off. 

 

Louis tries to think of something good, something that is allowed. His mind wanders to Little Bear. The TV played such a nice episode today, with Little Bear and his friends getting lost in the woods. The ending was so nice, because they found their way and Mama Bear tucked Little Bear into his bed. 

 

Mama...Louis’ brow furrowed. He had daddies, but no mamas. The more he thought about this fact, the more messed up things inside his head became. He sees a warm smile and a flash of brown hair that belong to his mum. 

But Louis has no mum. 

 

Not anymore. 

 

His eyes sting with tears on confusion. Something is very wrong, but his head will now allow him think much deeper. 

 

Before Louis can do anything else, the lights flick on and Liam appears. 

 

“Hi Lou!” He stands tall and cheerful, leaning over the tall bars of the crib to peer down at Louis. “Did you have a nice night-nights? It’s time to wake up now, let’s get you all changed!”

 

When he is laying half naked on the changing table, Louis sucks on his pacifier and stares through the archway of the nursery, where Niall is still dozing in his low toddler bed. One of Liam’s big hands rests on his belly as he wipes his privates thoroughly. 

 

“He’s such a well behaved baby,” Harry, who has come in the room to wake up Niall, observes as he watches. “Remember Lee, how resistant he once was?”

 

“Oh yes, the little bugger was so squirmy.” Liam chuckles, giving Louis’ tummy a pat. “But it just shows how well we’ve taught him, you know? As soon as you untape the nappy, he spreads his legs.”

 

“Such a good boy,” Harry agrees. “I just love him Lee, so much…”

 

“We all do,” Liam says as he tapes up the new diaper nice and tightly. “We have such a perfect little family.”

 

Harry bops Louis on the nose before going to rouse Niall from his night-nights. Louis’ attention is brought back to Liam, who is snapping together the buttons of his legless onesie, which is green with little patterned blue sailboats. 

 

One word from the conversation of his daddies did stick out to Louis: Family. 

 

Of course that word causes names and faces to pop into his head. His daddies who are Harry, Liam, and Zayn, and his brother who is Niall, and his sisters who are-

 

No. There are no sisters. 

 

There isn’t a mum either. 

 

Thankfully Louis is distracted when Liam carries him down the hall, through the living room, and toward the back door. This means they are going outside and into the sunshine!

The backyard is a fun place to be. There are the beautiful flowers and vegetable garden that Harry maintains every day. There is the porch, which they are standing on now, with the patio set and grill. Then there is the pool, small and plastic, but filled with refreshing cold water. 

 

Louis feels a pang of longing in his chest. He wants to play in the water, but that is not an activity for infants. The pool is for Niall to play with, while Louis stays on the porch with one of his daddies and watches. 

 

Harry has Niall on his hip, and Niall is dressed in a white shirt and colorful swim bottoms. Harry lets him down on the ground when they get outside. Zayn is already refilling the pool with the hose. Niall goes to Zayn, who lifts him up and plops him gently into the knee deep water. Zayn then joins him in the water, sitting with his legs protectively around Niall. 

 

Louis whines, sucking faster on his pacifier. He is in Liam’s lap, who is sitting down in one of the patio chairs. It is not fair, having to watch the pool fun on such a hot day. 

 

Harry, who had gone back into the house briefly, returns with something in his hand. It is an orange popsicle. 

 

“Unstrap his paci,” Harry tells Liam, who obliges. 

 

Louis automatically smacks his lips when his mouth his object free. He startles when something cold presses against them. 

 

“Here we go, sweet angel,” Harry is holding the popsicle to his mouth. “You’ve been such a good baby, you deserve a little treat!”

 

Yummy! This is new, as none of the daddies have ever offered Louis a popsicle. He accepts the treat, closing his mouth around it. His tongue instantly fills up with the pleasant cold orange taste and he hums happily. Part of Louis wants to sink his teeth into the treat and bite it, but he knows that babies are not allowed to use their teeth. He would get in trouble and never get another popsicle again. 

 

As Niall plays in the pool with Zayn, Harry shares his popsicle with Louis, who continues to rest comfortably in Liam’s arms. 

 

The bad thoughts are temporarily gone. 

 

The day seems to have flown by. Now Harry is making pizza muffins. Louis watches from his position in Zayn’s arms. He knows that pizza muffins are a household favorite, and that Niall loves them the most. Louis used to severely crave the meals that he was restricted from, but now he has grown to enjoy his bottles and puree meals. Regular food is off-putting now, with its weird smell, taste, and texture. 

 

Liam has just finished making a bottle. He takes it from the bottle warmer, squeezes a few drops onto his wrist to make sure it is not too hot, and then walks over and hands the bottle to Zayn. 

 

“Here babe, time for a baba,” Zayn says, shifting Louis’ head into the crook of his arm. The rubber nipple of the bottle is shoved past is lips, and Louis automatically starts gulping down his dinner. 

 

While he suckles, Louis watches Harry prepare dinner for everyone else. He wishes that it was Harry giving him the bottle. Zayn sometimes gives it to him too fast and forcefully, wheres Liam often goes too slowly and does not tilt the bottle high enough. Harry does it the best, and he always rubs Louis’ tummy or talks sweetly to him. 

 

“The garden is doing so well,” Harry says as he chops up a head of lettuce. “I’m glad we decided on having one. Freshly grown food is so much healthier, especially for my growing little boy.”

 

He is referring to Niall, who Liam is now setting up in the high chair. 

 

“He definitely needs fresh veggies, to give him energy for all that playing!” Liam says fondly, buckling up the straps and running his fingers through Niall’s thick hair. 

 

Niall picks at the straps for a moment, and then absentmindedly chews his finger as he waits for his supper. Louis has switched to watching his brother now. After a few seconds, they make eye contact. 

 

Niall’s eyes are so pretty to look at. Louis could stare into them all day long. He is very thankful for his brother. Having a sibling makes things less lonely around the house, he thinks to himself. 

 

Siblings…Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe.

 

Louis jolts, eyes growing wide, because he is  _ not _ supposed to think of those names! He hasn’t thought about those names for a long time. But now that the names have returned to his head, other things do too. He hears giggles and sees very familiar faces. 

 

He gets those bad thoughts again, and the weird feelings about his daddies. 

 

Suddenly dinner does not sound so appealing anymore. He jerks his head sideways to escape the bottle, and a mouthful of formula leaves his lips as he whines shrilly. 

 

“Louis!” Zayn catches most of the mess with the bib. “What’s wrong baby?”

 

Everything, Louis wants to cry out, but honestly he doesn’t even know. It’s been a long time since he’s felt this troubled. His daddies are so confusing. He loves them so much, but his brain also objects those feelings at the same time. He doesn’t understand!

 

“He’s barely drank half his bottle,” Harry is now in front of them. He feels Louis’ cheek with two fingers and kisses his forehead. “Are you sick, Lovely?”

 

No! God no, he is not sick. Louis knows what happens when he gets sick. There is the thermometer, and the medicine, among many other things that are no fun. He quickly opens his mouth, begging for the bottle again as to avoid anything else. 

 

Zayn cautiously brings the bottle back to his lips, and Louis latches on. 

 

Now Harry smiles, as if he understands a joke. “Are you being silly? Is that what my baby boy is doing?”

 

Harry’s voice is very nice, and so of course Louis smiles back from around the bottle. Yes, perhaps he really is just being silly. That’s what’s wrong. There is nothing else that he should be worried about. He was just feeling weird over nothing. 

 

As soon as Louis finishes the bottle, Zayn sits him up against his shoulder and starts firmly patting his back. Like always, it doesn’t take Louis long to emit a good burp, relieving some of the pressure from his tummy. Zayn then sets him in his nearby bouncer so the rest of them can eat. After that, Louis knows he will have nursing time, and then a bath. It’s all just a comfortable routine that he has grown accustomed to by now. 

 

The daddies talk at the big table. Louis doesn’t really listen to words anymore, unless directed solely at him. But even so, it is all mostly about tone now. Happy, sad, mad...you can tell those things by a person’s tone. 

 

Louis doesn’t even really think he can talk anymore. Once, when his pacifier was out, Louis had tried to say words out loud. But then his throat had felt all jammed up. Besides, Louis knows that he doesn’t need words anymore, as his daddies can tell how he is feeling from other noises or behaviors he makes. 

 

“When the little ones are asleep we should watch a film,” Liam suggests. 

 

“That sounds nice,” Harry smiles. “What did you have in mind?”

 

“Just something simple,” Liam replies. “I want to cuddle with my favorite loves.”

 

Niall accidentally knocks his sippy cup onto the floor, and Zayn picks it up and brings it to the sink to wash off the spout. 

 

Louis just watches. He watches Niall quietly eat his dinner, he watches his daddies talk happily amongst themselves, and he watches the window as the sky begins to turn pink with sunset. 

 

When the meal finishes, Harry takes Louis into the living room to have nursing time. Louis suckles him obediently, preening at the soft praise that his daddy gives him. Nursing time is always so relaxing, Louis thinks to himself. He can only think of his daddy, who is smiling and talking to him to nicely. 

 

Zayn gives Louis his bath tonight, and he is quick and efficient. The smell of tear-free baby shampoo has become comforting, and it feels good to be clean. 

 

Once he is all washed up, Louis is brought into the nursery and put in a baby sleep bag. There is no Mr. Blue Bear time tonight, because he was just used yesterday, and Louis’ daddies only use Mr. Blue Bear a few times a week. 

 

Zayn and Liam both give him kisses, and then it is time to get a story in the rocking chair with Harry. Tonight's story is called ‘Guess How Much I Love You?’. Harry has the best storytelling voice, and the book is so good! 

 

“Can you guess how much Daddy loves you, Lou?” Harry asks once the story is done.

 

Louis stares up at him curiously.

 

One of Harry’s arms rose into the air. “All the way past the moon!” He says, kissing Louis on the forehead. “No wait, even more than that. Daddy loves Louis way past the moon, stars, sun,  _ and _ universe! All the way to infinity!”

 

Daddy loves Louis. That makes him feel so happy. Louis cannot understand why he ever had such uneasy feelings toward his daddy. It is impossible to not like someone whom he loves so much. 

 

As Harry starts singing to him, Louis grows sleepy. He snuggles against Harry and listens to the low and pleasant tune of Hush Little Baby. That is one of his favorite songs, aside from The Green Grass Grows All Around. 

 

“...And if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town,” Harry finishes, and Louis has all but fallen asleep. He barely registers being moved into his crib, but he feels Harry’s lips against his cheek. 

 

“Have sweet dreams, Lou,” Harry whispers. “I love you...I’m so glad you’re my baby.”

 

Louis is more asleep than he is awake, but he still thinks about how much he loves Harry...and his other two daddies, and Niall too of course. They are his family, and he understands that. 

 

For the time being, his mind stays away from the bad thoughts, and he simply forgets. He forgets that his old family is still out there, praying every day for his rescue and safe return. He forgets about his Mum, and his little sisters. He forgets about being a twenty year old boy who would be in university instead of here. 

 

He just forgets….

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is bashfulbabybottlepop is anyone has questions or wants to say hello! ^_^


End file.
